Band of the Floyd
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: My friend and I are both in the school band. This is what would happen if our director was 15 minutes late. Rated for language and mild violence. Please read and reveiw! COMPLETE!
1. First Period Advanced Band

**Hello, everyone! This is a story about the band in our school, which my friend who helped me write this and I are both in, yet we are in seperate classes. This first chapter was written by my friend, as the chapter is about her class. Therefore, I would have not been able to write it. Anyway, please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

:...:- actions

* * *

First Period Advanced Band  
첫번째 분류하십시요  
(Class the First)

By: A.T. Profio

:It is a typical Monday morning so far. First period advance band is always a drag especially if the teacher is fifteen minutes late.:

Antonella – Admiring the chaos. This could get out of hand.

Nichelle – Could get?

Antonella – You obviously don't watch enough TV.

Nichelle – Fan girl.

Antonella – Anime junky.

Nichelle – Hoe bag.

Antonella – Over imaginative monkey brained stupid fat headed-

Tom – What the hell are you two up to now?

Nichelle – What's up, Tom?

Antonella – Don't ask him that.

Tom – The ceiling. :Antonella smacks him over the head with a "Comic Party" manga.:

Nichelle – The ceiling's _gone_, dumbass.

Antonella – What?

Brittany H. – Tight.

Kiki – Ooh Candy, you blew up the ceiling.

Candy – What? I did not . . .

Antonella – Candy, you're such a bad person.

Candy – I didn't do anything. You're crazy.

Kiki – Candy, you hurt my feelings calling me crazy like that. :Looks sad.:

Antonella – Why are you so mean, Candy?

Candy – But I didn't do anything.

Nichelle – We all saw you call Kiki crazy. :At this time Ms. Couch, the tardy band director, steps in through the front doors of the band room. Everyone is quiet.:

Ms. Couch – All right, sorry I'm late. Let's get our instru- :Sees the gaping hole that was the ceiling.:

Courtney – Busted.

All Drummers – EVASIVE ACTION!

All – Oro? (Huh?)

Nichelle - :Rolls her eyes.: RUN!

:There is a sudden rush for the back doors as the ill behaving band students flee for their lives that they try so hard to live. The office is called and until the bell rings for the end of first period Mr. Hunter, Ms. Norman, Officer Bob, and various teachers and staff are attempting to round up all 52 first period advance band students.:

Antonella - :Narrating to audience.: Thusly ends period the first. But with a crowd including a student like DJ, what will become of . . . :Dramatic music.: Second Period Advanced Band!

* * *

**So, you like? Please let me know by clicking the little blue button below and submitting your thoughts.**


	2. Class the Second

**Hello everyone. I told you that it would take awhile to get the second chapter up, but I finally got it. This chapter is about what my class is doing while Ms. Couch is out trying to catch first period. May or may not be as funny as first chapter.

* * *

**

**Time to...RESPOND TO REVIEWS! (reply A is from A.T. Profio a.k.a- Tomi and reply B is from me.)**

**Random Drumline Person: **A.) Thanks for the great review. I'm never sure whether my work is good or not. B.) Thanks. That was A.T.'s idea.

**Spam-chan: A.)** Uh...sure...never happened :cough, cough: B.) Noooo! Of coooourse this never happened!

**CenziaDearest-** A.) Uh...can't think of anything to say. B.) Your welcome. Just so you know our concert was good (A.T. says it sucked 'cause we messed up somehow on every song.)

**Kalanadiangal4ever-** A.)Funny? You think I'm funny? Never mind. Thanks for the review. B.)We enjoyed it too. And you're welcome.

**Kikyokat- **A.)Wow! I wish I had thought of that first. B.) I have to agree with you on that, though I don't like the fact that the trumpets would be blamed, considering the fact that I play trumpet.

**Maran-DUH-** A.) That's Very Very very very very very very very nice to hear. B.) You know, now that I think of it, there's a girl in my class who plays saxophone, whose name is Miranda. I didn't put her in this story, though. Reason being that she's extremely annoying. (Tomi- I had to share a room with her while we were in New York. Gosh!)

* * *

Second Period Advanced Band

초를 분류하십시요

By: Cait Simonton

:Second period band is now in the class and behaving 10x as bad as first period, considering that the ceiling's gone, and trouble makers such as DJ, Mike E., Prinche, Ilya, and others I can't think of are in our class. Kyle H. and Cait are in the back row, discussing a fanfic they just read.:

Kyle – Dude... "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" :Cait smacks him on the head with said story, which happens to be about as thick as every Harry Potter book, squeezed together into one huge book.: OOW!

Adreka- :walks over from low brass section: Hi, lovebirds. :This enrages Cait and Kyle. Both trumpeters attack the trombonist very violently. Cathleen H. breaks up the fight:

Cathleen- Can you guys not?

Cait- :sitting on the floor.: Hi, Cathleen!

Cathleen- What's up?

Cait- :glancing up at what was once the ceiling: Um... the clarinets:points up. Everyone else looks up and sees the clarinets orbiting the earth. Cathleen begins to hyperventilate. Everyone is quiet. Then . . . :

Jemisa - :Imitating Mr. Parks.: Deeeaar my . . . Someone's gonna be in a woooorld of twubble, my friends.

Cathleen – I wonder who did it. :Everyone eventually looks at DJ.:

DJ – What? Not guilty!

Jemisa - : Still imitating Mr. Parks.: That's what they said at the Alamo, dear my. : At that exact moment, Ms. Couch walks in, out of breath, red in the face, and looking rather fatigued. :

Ms. Couch - YES! We finally caught them all, and they all are suspended. (Even Candy.) Now let's get our instruments out. : Everyone snaps into action except the clarinets. : Clarinets, why aren't you setting up? Where are your instruments?

Arian – Um . . .: Points up... In orbit . . ?

Ms. Couch – Like I'm going to believe that. : Someone hands her a telescope, which she uses to peer into the sky and see the clarinets. : Well, I'll be darned . . .

Wesley – Maybe we should call NASA.

Ms. Couch- Oh, right. Like someone's got Mission Control programmed into their cell phone, or something. :Vestavia pulls out her cell:

Vestavia- As a matter of fact, Ms. Couch, I do have that. : Everyone blinks.: What?

Ms. Couch- GIMME THAT PHONE: Snatches phone. : That number could save us hundreds of dollars on car insurance: Everyone blinks. :

Cait - Car insurance?

Ms. Couch- I-I mean clarinets! Yeah...: dials number:

Cathleen- Heh. How much do you think Geico paid for that bit of advertising: A Geico dude walks in.:

Geico Dude- Here yah go, Ms. Couch. Thank you for your help in promoting Geico. : hands Ms. Couch an amazingly large sum of money, which the band director snatches greedily. :

Band students- Wooooah. : Ms. Couch is now counting the money, hunched over; afraid someone will steel her fortune.

Keyanah- Uh, Ms. Couch...exactly how much money do you have: Ms. Couch looks at her suspiciously and hunches even further over her money. :

Ms. Couch- More than all of you combined make in allowance in a year.

Cait- What if we don't get an allowance?

Ms. Couch- HAHA :begins laughing manically. Cait sighs:

Cait- DJ: DJ nods, walks over to Ms. Couch and hits her over the head with the bass drum mallet, rendering her unconscious. The bell rings. : Thus ends class two.

* * *

**Heh. I liked the Geico dude. So please tell me what you think.**


End file.
